plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo-Pet
Octo-Pet is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It can be made by Octo-Pult. It costs 3 to play (only when it is Bounced or Conjured) and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait and does not have any abilities. Its plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on an octopus, a cephalopod mollusk of the order Octopoda, specifically the one on Neptuna's head. Its name is a portmanteau of "octopus," the animal it is based on, and "pet," referring to its tribe and it being owned by Neptuna. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description It's slimy, beady-eyed, and it leaves ink splotches wherever it goes. Neptuna loves it all the same. Strategies With Octo-Pet itself does not have good stats for its cost, lacks synergy, and has no abilities. The only strong point it has is that it can get out on the field at turn 1, so any other method you get this fighter will remove that advantage and turn it into what is basically a rarer Dolphin Rider. If that is the case, Octo-Pet is simply utilized best as a traditional Amphibious zombie, being best for the aquatic lane and nowhere else. Against Octo-Pet is weak compared to its cost in terms of stats, but considering the circumstances it comes in, it can be quite a handful on turn 1 with the use of Octo-pult. But even then, Octo-Pet is not a very hard fighter to take out after that; most soft removal cards and low-cost fighters can easily do the job. Moving it also works as it does with such fighters, but direct removal is just more reliable, especially with this zombie's low health. Another option is to simply Bounce it. It isn't the most effective and may be harmful late-game, but in the early game, you can force your opponent to either replay it, or keep it in their hands and clog up space. Sadly, this can't prevent the damage done by some of the earlier turns, or on the turn Neptuna plays it. Octo-Pult See Octo-Pult. Gallery Octo-Pet new card.png|Octo Pet's card OctoPetCardImage.png|Octo-Pet's card image Octo-Pet idling.jpeg|Octo-Pet putting part of its anchor in its mouth during its idle animation Octo-Pet attacking.jpeg|Octo-Pet attacking Defeated Octo-Pet.jpeg|Octo-Pet destroyed (1) ODed.png|Octo-Pet destroyed (2) Bullseye Octo-Pet.png|Octo-Pet with the Bullseye trait UntrickableOctoPet.jpg|Octo-Pet with the Untrickable trait Screenshot 2018-03-10-19-52-04-1.png|Octo-Pet with the Overshoot trait Screenshot 2018-03-10-19-52-51-1.png|Octo-Pet about to do an Overshoot attack OctoPetShielded.png|Octo-Pet shielded OctoPetFrozen.png|Octo-Pet frozen 9DF836A5-2471-41D6-AE0E-179F2005A3A0.png|Gigantic Octo-Pet due to being shrunken by but later put in a gravestone FinalOctoMission.jpg|Final Mission being played on Octo-Pet Lunchbox used on OctoPet.jpg|Yeti Lunchbox being played on Octo-Pet Octo-Pet being Weed Whacked.jpeg|Weed Whack being played on Octo-Pet SquashonOctoPet.jpg| being played on Octo-Pet Old IMG 0365-1-.png|Octo-Pet's statistics Octo-Pet description.PNG|Octo-Pet's statistics SpriteAtlasTexture-7dd581a3-cd7e-4266-aa3f-da38ab70be58-2048x2048-fmt34.png|Octo-Pet's textures, notice 's textures IMG 0366-1-.png|Octo-Pet's card Conjured via Eureka Trivia *Its flavor text is very similar to Camel Crossing's. *It has the longest "When hurt" animation out of any fighter in the game. *On Octo-Pet's card, its eyes resemble those of most zombies in the game, but in game, its eyes resemble curved arches like real-life octopuses. *Before the Galactic Gardens set was released, there were textures for in Octo-Pet's textures before it was even released. *For some reason, aside from the color scheme and the crown, Octo-Pet looks fairly different from the octopus on Neptuna's head. *It is part of the tribe, yet it is not part of the class, which mostly corresponds with Pet cards. See also *Octo-Pult *Neptuna *Dolphin Rider * Category:Tokens Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Undroppable cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Hearty cards Category:Sneaky cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Aquatic zombies